1. Field
The present application relates to wireless networks, and more specifically to systems, methods and devices to enable management of wireless network resources.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged, which may be installed in a private or public space to provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. These small base stations are generally known as access point base stations, or, alternatively, Home Node B (HeNB or HNB) or femto nodes. Typically, femto nodes are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a direct subscriber line (DSL) router or a cable modem. Multiple femto nodes may be deployed by individual users in the coverage area of a conventional macro node or cell. A particular femto node or group of femto nodes may only permit access to a particular group of users, known as a closed subscriber group (CSG). Alternatively, other femto nodes, known as open access nodes, allow all users access without discrimination. There are also hybrid-femto nodes that provide access to both CSG members and non-members. However, hybrid-femto nodes discriminate between CSG members and non-members, and will terminate or deny system access to non-members when CSG members are underserviced. In some cases, the discrimination between non-CSG members and CSG members leaves available system resources underutilized. Increasing the utilization of system resources available through femto nodes is desirable in some instances.